


钟无艳

by April_lama



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_lama/pseuds/April_lama
Summary: ·心理医生三×阴郁自闭症病人方·因剧情需要，方左眼有天生红色胎记设定





	钟无艳

“哥，早啊。”陈楷雯把一杯豆浆和一个鸡蛋饼放在陈巍的办公桌上。  
“谢了。”陈巍停下手里的笔，把那杯豆浆拿过来喝了一口，“下次帮我买温的，这杯太烫了，喝不下。”  
“都快到冬天了，总得喝点热的吧，一直喝冷的对身体不好。”陈楷雯撇撇嘴。  
“知道你是内科护士，年纪又不大别一天到晚跟我妈一样。”  
“你厉害，心理科一枝花。”陈楷雯不动声色怼回去。  
“赶紧工作去吧，回头你们科长又要跟院长打小报告然后传到我这里来。”陈巍挥挥手，下了逐客令。  
“Okay~”  
留下一个慵懒的声音。  
陈巍看着妹妹离开，揉了揉眉心。  
不知道为什么，最近来心理科挂号的人特别多，尤其他在美国耶鲁大学医科毕业，又兼修了心理学，病人一个接一个，也许因为他只有二十八岁，陪同而来的似乎都是年纪不大的女性，她们看着自己的目光总是热切得让他厌烦。  
鬼知道她们安了什么心。  
但是今天，似乎只有一个病人挂了号。  
走进来的，是一个身材修长面容清秀的年轻人。他有一双好看的桃花眼，却透露着浓浓的忧愁，薄薄的嘴唇微微抿着。  
这是一张很好看的脸。  
但是年轻人的左眼上，有一块如同花朵般绽开的淡红色印记，覆盖住了眼皮，延伸到眉梢和眼角，衬得他肤白如雪。  
在年轻人坐上他面前的椅子时，门口又走进来一个长着娃娃脸的青年，他快步走到桌前，歉意地笑了笑，递上一张病历卡。  
“抱歉，刚刚接了一个电话，我是陪着他来看心理医生的，这是他的病历卡。”  
陈巍低头，看到了那三个字，带着文绉绉书生气质的名字，年龄那一栏里，清清楚楚地写着“19岁”。  
陈巍有些吃惊，他本以为他应该也是二十多岁，没想到眼前这个左眼上有着红色印记的青年居然还是个少年。  
“我的朋友，他是美籍华裔，他的父母在他十岁时离了婚，父亲在美国再娶，母亲一个人带着他回到中国的娘家来，后来也没有再嫁，他们母子俩其实应该算相依为命。”娃娃脸的年轻人简单自我介绍了一下便代替眼前这名沉默的病人述说了他的故事，“我和他在读高中的时候认识了，那时候他就不爱说话，而且冷静得有点可怕。”  
“他左眼上的这一块红色印记是……”  
“哦，那是他的胎记，好巧不巧就长在了左眼上。”金博洋叹了口气，“如果没有这块胎记，他还是很受欢迎的，但是……”  
“所以，他是因为这块胎记而自卑吗？”  
“我认为有可能。”金博洋点点头，“他是个逆来顺受的性格，高中时有不少校园霸凌都发生在他身上，但他从来没有抗争过。”  
“高中毕业，他考了一个很好的大学，但他还是沉默寡言，他母亲又很忙，所以拜托我带着他来看看心理医生。”  
陈巍想了想：“好的，我大概知道了，您先到外面等一会儿吧，我单独和他聊聊。”  
金博洋鞠了一躬：“谢谢陈医生。”  
关上诊室的的门，金博洋轻轻的叹了一口气。  
“医生怎么说？”  
看见恋人唉声叹气的模样，羽生结弦关切地问道。  
“这已经是小周看过的第八个心理医生了。”金博洋忧愁地望着身后紧闭的门， “希望能有点效果吧。”  
陈巍觉得有些崩溃。  
因为周知方在他面前一声不响地坐了十分钟都没有开口，而是盯着他的眼睛，看得他心里发毛。  
“这位病人……刚才你的朋友已经说了您的情况，不妨你自己亲自告诉我？”陈巍试探着问道。  
周知方沉默了几秒，开了口，却是一个问题。  
“陈医生，您知道钟无艳吗？”  
陈巍对听到这个陌生的名字愣了愣。  
周知方微微地笑了笑，但是是一个苦涩的笑。  
他的妈妈看着他考了大学还是这样一个沉默寡言甚至自闭的状态，才拜托好友的儿子金博洋带着他去看心理医生，见到前七个心理医生时，他每一次开口问出这个问题，医生都会愣住，而他就不再说任何一句话，令金博洋和医生都很无奈。  
但陈巍不一样，周知方第一次愿意开口继续说下去。  
钟无艳，是中国古代一个相貌奇丑的女子，丑陋得令人咋舌，历来塑造的人物形象，左眼上都会有一块红色的胎记，就像周知方一样。  
周知方抬起手，摸了摸自己的眼角那块红色的印记。  
也因为这个，见到他的人全都选择了疏离他，每走到一个地方，他的红色胎记总是会让他们想起钟无艳，在他们的眼里，钟无艳是丑和恶的象征，即使她的本性并不坏，却还是被人们视为不祥。  
渐渐地，周知方变得自闭，变得与世无争，没有人能够打开他心里的那一道锁。  
陈巍在他慢慢的叙述中明白了些许，他开始有些怜悯这个年仅19岁的少年。  
如果能帮他打开心结，就好了。  
“比起这个，我更想知道你更多的故事。也许我能够帮到你。”  
陈巍眯着眼睛注视着他。  
周知方低垂着眼睛，终是点了点头。  
两周后。  
下了班的陈巍急匆匆地赶到他们约好的地方，一家小小的咖啡厅。  
周知方的下巴抵在手背上，手肘撑在木桌面上，看着陈巍快步走进来。  
“你迟到了，陈医生。”他慢腾腾地说道。  
“下班高峰，路上堵得很。”  
周知方面不改色地看着他，把一杯咖啡推过去。  
“约我在这里见面，陈医生，你有什么要和我说的？”  
陈巍拿过那杯咖啡：“也没想说什么，就是想问问你的情况怎么样。”  
“很好，陈医生不必担心。”  
陈巍看他还是不冷不热的态度，不免有些不快。  
“有什么事别藏着掖着，我是你的心理医生，有什么问题大可以放心告诉我。”他盯着周知方的眼睛：“还是说，你不信任我？”  
“陈医生不用想这么多，您毕竟是我看过的心理医生当中我唯一一个愿意主动吐露心声的，您应该感到荣幸。”  
“说实话，我可不想得到这么奇怪的荣誉。”  
周知方不说话，他低下了头，又抬起手去触摸他左眼上的那一块胎记。  
陈巍眼疾手快地抓住了他的手腕：“别碰。”  
周知方感觉到手腕上的温度抬起了头。  
“为什么？”他吐出三个字。  
陈巍迟疑了一下，因为他也不知道自己为什么会有这样的举动。  
“我说过了，你应该尝试着忘记它的存在，像一个普通人一样和周围的人交流。”他最后说道，“你是一个聪明人，你的意念和行为不应该被它操纵。”  
周知方冲着他笑了，带有几分嘲讽的笑。  
“陈医生，这只是我的习惯，你不应该想得那么多，难道心理医生的通病就是容易把某件事情和心理学联系在一起？”  
“这和心理学没有关系，我只是认为你不应该这样，你不是什么所谓的钟无艳，你的长相没有那么不堪，为什么只是为了一个可有可无的胎记，就要自甘堕落，我不明白。”  
“你原本可以是天使，却因为一点瑕疵就成了魔鬼。”陈巍深深地看着他。  
“我并不是上帝，但是我想告诉你，我希望可以当那个把你从地狱中重新带回天堂的人，至少我想让你走出自闭阴郁的世界，因为你不属于那里。”  
“Vincent Zhou，这应该是一个属于天使的名字。”  
周知方愣愣地坐在那里，看着陈巍转身离去。  
透过小店的玻璃窗，他看见一个年轻的女孩和陈巍并肩而行，两人相谈甚欢。  
周知方斜倚在玻璃窗上，嘴唇贴着冰凉的玻璃，呼出的热气在玻璃上晕开了一片水雾。  
他的心里忽然泛起一阵酸涩。  
还有再次袭来的卑微感。  
周知方看着玻璃窗上自己的影子，伸手去触碰那一块显得越发鲜艳的红。  
“怎么这么快就出来了？”  
开车送陈楷雯回家时，陈楷雯问道。  
陈巍不说话，只是看着前方慢慢移动的车辆。  
“一看你这张脸我就知道肯定又是你先把天给聊崩了。”陈楷雯对他爱理不理的态度很是不满，“你说就你这性子，你还当心理医生，我都怀疑你当初选专业的时候脑子进水了。”  
“进得不多，刚好够养鱼。”  
陈楷雯白了他一眼：“看你，这是对女士的态度吗？陈大医生？”  
“我是你哥。”陈巍强调。  
“有你这个哥哥在我都觉得自己是上辈子造了什么孽。姑父和姑妈肯定急死了，二十八岁了女朋友还没个影儿，当初是谁在医学院撩妹撩了一大堆还要我帮你解决，是你的孪生兄弟吗？”  
“你也该考虑一下自己了吧，你没比我小多少。”  
“我不着急。”  
陈楷雯懒得再和陈巍就着这件事斗嘴，她换了个话题。  
“对了，你最近的那个病人，听说是美国华裔来着？姓周？”  
“可使有勇，且知方也。”陈巍慢慢地说出这句话，“这是他名字的含义。”  
“难得见到你文艺一回，那个叫周知方的男生，多大年纪了？”  
“十九。”  
“看不出来，比我还小。”陈楷雯嘀咕着。  
“你想打他的主意？我劝你早点知难而退吧。Vincent是一个自闭症病人，而且有抑郁症。”  
“我才没有对他动歪脑筋，但是你连人家名字都叫上了。”陈楷雯撇撇嘴，“我觉得吧，你如果能给他做好心理疏导的话，会产生精神共鸣然后在一起也不奇怪。”  
“网络言情小说害人不浅。”  
“和你拌嘴我都习惯了，但这一次，可能会有点希望，何况你能说出‘你原本是天使，却把自己变成了魔鬼’这样的话。”  
“他确实应该是一个天使。”  
陈巍凝视着前方，陷入沉思。  
直到陈楷雯拍了一下他的肩膀。  
“别发呆！绿灯亮了！”  
三周后。  
“Vincent，你到中央公园的湖心岛来。”  
正坐在教室里研究数学题的周知方莫名其妙被陈巍一个电话叫出来。  
南方的冬天虽然没有雪却也冷得很，急匆匆披了一件黑色大衣的周知方按着陈巍所说的到了约定的地点。  
“陈医生，我想我当初给你留联系方式绝对不是为了让你在休假时就把我叫出来。”他冷着一张脸，那双黑色的小鹿眼里充满着警戒。  
“我们已经有三周没见面了，按之前的情况来看，你的情况应该会有所好转。”陈巍没有理会他冷冷的态度，自顾自说道，“但是事实似乎偏离了我的预想。”  
“这会让陈医生一向引以为傲的心理医生身份受到影响吗？”周知方反问。  
“这倒没有。”  
陈巍说完这句话以后两人都陷入了沉默。  
“Vincent，坦白吧，你瞒不了我的。”陈巍率先打破了沉默。  
“凭什么？”周知方抬头。  
陈巍伸手，抚上他左眼的红色胎记。  
“凭我对你的了解。”  
“虽然你是心理医生，但你又对我了解多少？”  
“我了解的事情太多了，自从遇到你以后，所有的事情全都围绕在你的身上。”陈巍的声音坚定有力。  
“上天给了你完美的外形与人格，却在你的左眼上留下了一块胎记，这成为了所有人对你的恐惧点。你是美国华裔，父母离异后你跟随着母亲回到了中国来相依为命，你的性格便在那个时候有了基本的定型，内敛、孤僻，甚至在一次又一次的校园霸凌发生在你身上之后你变得越来越自闭，越来越恐惧外界，你用你的冷漠把自己武装起来，谁都无法伤害你，同时你也走不出这个自己给自己设下的牢笼，你被囚禁在你自己的心里，惧怕却又渴望着与外界接触。”  
陈巍注视着他的眼睛，他从事心理学研究十年，却第一次在周知方的面前说出了这样的话，之前的任何一个病人，他都没有这样对待过。面对看上去沉稳安静，实际性格更加阴郁，更加锋芒毕露的周知方，他把自己所能想到的词语全都临时组织在一起，只是为了周知方能够真正对他坦露心迹，卸下所有的防备。  
周知方低下头，又抬起来，看着他的眼睛深邃而明亮。  
“你是什么时候知道的？”  
“你还记得三周之前我约你到咖啡厅的那个时候吗？”陈巍道，“那一次我们的谈话只持续了很短的时间，我离开的时候，我回过头看见你的脸。”  
“你的眼神，充满了失落和惆怅。”  
“我明白你到底在担心什么，但是我不确定你是不是为了这件事情，所以我才想得到你的答案。现在请你告诉我。”  
周知方犹豫了，他处在被看穿心理之后深深的惶恐不安当中。  
陈巍见他有些慌乱的眼神，伸出手，把他圈在自己的怀里。  
“不用怕，说出来。”  
“我第一次见到你的时候，我就觉得，你比我之前的那七个心理医生都要靠得住，所以，我问你，你知道钟无艳是谁这个问题，你给我的反应是一无所知之后，我才第一次选择解释给你听。因为你的眼神，让我第一次有了安全感。”  
“第二次，是因为你说了那一句‘你原本可以是天使，却因为一点瑕疵而变成了魔鬼’这句话，还有，你想把我从深不见底的极恶地狱中带出来，带到天堂，你说，Vincent Zhou这个名字，应该是属于一个天使的。”  
“但是我觉得，你高估了我，我从小就是个孤僻的人，像你说的那样，我一直都以冷漠来面对所有靠近我的人，加上我左眼这一块和传说里的钟无艳一模一样的胎记，我的面目变得更加凶恶。我这样一个已经堕落的魔鬼，配不上你这样救世主一样善良的存在。”  
这些话是陈巍听到的周知方说过的最多的一次，周知方几乎是脱力一般靠在他肩膀上凑近他的耳朵呢喃着说出口的，带着深深的不安与忐忑。  
“但是你，就像是传说中的钟无艳。”  
“你的外表容易让人恐慌，但是你并非一个完全迷失了心智的魔鬼，你是一个等待着被救赎的堕天使，不管是你的才华还是本性，都等着有人来发现。”  
周知方看着陈巍，他接二连三的比喻让他有点转不过来。  
“中国历史上的钟无艳是齐宣王的妻子。”陈巍忽然笑了。  
“那我可以这样说，既然在我眼前的你是钟无艳，那么我便是听了你的自述与劝诫的齐宣王，我们可以证明，钟无艳的传说在现代依然在上演。”  
周知方有些惊诧地看着陈巍的笑容，松了一口气。  
“这算什么？告白吗？”  
“你也可以这么理解。”  
“但是，我们差了足足九岁。”  
“这和年龄没有关系，我可以等到你有足够的资本和我在一起为止。”  
周知方听了，狡黠地笑了笑。  
“那你打算用什么来证明呢？”  
“当然是这个。”  
陈巍抬起他的下颚，在那张嘴唇上印下了一个缠绵的吻。  
一个月后。  
“二十一岁生日快乐，结弦。”  
金博洋和羽生结弦碰了杯。  
“话说，你和陈医生为什么会一起来？”  
趁着羽生结弦和陈巍聊得正高兴的时候，金博洋悄悄地扯了扯周知方的衣袖。他低下头，惊讶地发现在他的左手无名指上，多出了一枚闪着光的钻戒。  
“看你的样子，我应该不需要多解释了。”周知方调皮地眨了眨他的小鹿眼。  
金博洋恍然大悟地点了点头。  
“对了小周，问你一个历史问题。”  
“你说。”  
“你知道，钟无艳是谁吗？”  
周知方抬起头，而陈巍也正好看向他。  
——当然知道了啊。


End file.
